Todd Duffee vs. Mike Russow
Todd Duffee came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss of his career. For the entire fight, Mike Russow was being demolished by Duffee's superior striking and power until Russow managed to score what no one thought was possible: a highlight reel one-punch knockout victory. This allowed him to continue on his eight-fight -- now nine-fight -- win streak. One of the most shocking knockouts I've ever seen. And if that weren't enough, Russow finished the fight with a broken left arm sustained in the war. The Fight The first round began. Duffee stuffed a double-leg early. Russow was blocking nice combinations from Duffee. Four thirty-five. Duffee landed a big uppercut. He landed a big left hand. He landed another. Four fifteen. Duffee landed a hard right hand. Duffee missed an uppercut. Four minutes. Duffee landed a jab and another. Russow shot for a single, Duffee stuffed it. Three thirty-five as Russow slipped a pair of jabs. Russow missed a left hook. Duffee missed a right hand. Three fifteen. Duffee stuffed a single. Three minutes. 'Angles!' Duffee missed a right hand and landed a right hook. He landed an uppercut and missed another pair. Duffee missed a right hand and an uppercut. Two thirty-five. Duffee landed a hard right hand and missed an uppercut and another right. Russow missed a right himself. Two fifteen. Russow missed a jab. Duffee landed a right hand. Two minutes. Duffee landed a body shot and missed a combination ending in an uppercut. Duffee stuffed a single. One thirty-five remaining. Duffee stepped back and took a deep breath. Duffee jogged out. One fifteen. Russow missed aleft hook. He blocked an uppercut and dodged another one. One minute. Duffee landed a right hook. Russow landed a good jab. Duffee was slowing down. Thirty-five. Duffee landed a big uppercut. He missed another a moment later. Fifteen as Russow blocked a high kick right with his elbow. Russow had blood rolling down his chest. He blocked a right hand. The first round came to an end. The second round began. Russow missed a double jab. Russow missed a right hand. He dodged some jabs. Four thirty-five. Russow didn't even look wobbly. Four fifteen as Russow blocked a Superman punch and an uppercut. 'Angles!' Duffee stuffed a single. Russow blocked an uppercut. Four minutes left. The pace had slowed a bit. Russow blocked an uppercut. Three thirty-five. 'He's got nothing for you!" Russow landed a right hand himself. Duffee landed an uppercut and a right hand. Three fifteen as Russow stuffed a single. Duffee landed a left hand and ate a right. Three minutes. Russow landed a left hook. Duffee switched stances. Two thirty-five. Russow blocked a right hand. Duffee stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Duffee blocked a right hand. Two minutes. Russow blocked a right. Duffee landed an inside leg kick. One thirty-five. The crowd was booing. The pace had slowed down really really noticeably. Duffee stuffed another single and missed an uppercut. One fifteen. Russow landed another right hand slightly, partially blocked by Duffee. Duffee stuffed another single with one minute. Russow missed a double jab. 'All you gotta do is pump your jab right now!' Big boos now. Thirty. Duffee landed a jab. Duffee landed a big body shot. He was throwing arm punches. Fifteen. Russow dodged an uppercut. The second round ended. Slight boos. "You're two rounds up, all you've gotta do is finish the guy. You've got sick kicks, use them. All you've gotta do is touch this guy, Todd," Whitehead told Russow. "Don't stop on the takedown. I don't want you to stop no more," they told Russow in comparison. Duffee took big breaths in the corner. The third round began. Russow landed a jab and blocked an uppercut. Four thirty. Duffee landed an uppercut to the body with four fifteen. Four minutes. Duffee stuffed a double. Three thirty-five. Russow landed a right hand but not much behind it. Three fifteen. Duffee hesitated throwing a right uppercut there. Three minutes. Duffee slipped a jab. He was trying to cruise. Russow landed a really good right hand. Two thirty-five. Duffee landed a jab as Russow came in. Russow landed a right hand out of nowhere, lightning-fast and knocked Duffee out and followed his limp body to the ground with another right hand on the way fast as fuck and landed a soft tapping hammerfist to the face. What a comeback. Russow looked shocked. Holy fuck.